


Hot Blooded

by artificialheart



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Jokes, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheart/pseuds/artificialheart
Summary: Sebastian gives Sam a hard time while watching a movie.





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedWrites/gifts).



> [LittleRedWrites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedWrites/pseuds/LittleRedWrites) requested some Sambastian to tide her over while she waits to get a new laptop. So, I wrote her this piece of trash.

They really shouldn’t be doing this.

Sebastian’s curled into Sam’s side, one hand around Sam’s shoulder, and the other down the front of Sam’s unbuttoned jeans, stroking him slowly through the fabric of his boxers.

Sam, meanwhile, is doing his best to concentrate on the move that they’re _supposed_ to be watching, although it’s difficult to follow along when he keeps stopping every five minutes to glance at the front door.

“My mom’s gonna kill us,” he hisses to Sebastian, who grins.

“Didn’t know your mom had x-ray vision; that’s pretty cool.”

“She’s gonna see your hand moving under the blanket, asshat,” Sam snaps back. “She’ll be back from the store any second now, just wait.”

Sebastian withdraws his hand from Sam’s pants, turning his head to kiss Sam’s cheek. Sam relaxes, until he feels Sebastian’s hand slip back into his pants, and down his boxers.

He opens his mouth to protest, but gasps instead as Sebastian’s fingers wrap around his cock. Sam can’t help the way his breathing stutters as Sebastian’s lips, warm and wet, trace down Sam’s jaw and stop at the spot just behind Sam’s ear, sucking at the skin there. He rocks a little against Sebastian’s hand, cheeks flushing when Sebastian laughs at the breathy moans that escape from his mouth.

Embarrassed, Sam turns his attention back to the television, trying to remember what’s supposed to be happening in the movie. It’s hard, though; much like his dick.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some longer Sam/Sebastian smut, maybe check out [Sleeping With a Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11219613). Or, if you looking for something even longer _and_ trashier... try [It's Not Gay if You Do It For Pizza](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11294739/chapters/25269804).
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://pixelatedfarmhouse.tumblr.com/), and steam [here](http://steamcommunity.com/id/spacedoggity).


End file.
